Surviving The End Of The World
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: Jezebel and Daryl have been friends since they were kids, even with the six year age difference. After thinking the other was dead since the beginning of the outbreak, what happens when they see each other again? When a romance brews between them? Daryl/OC. (Follows Show: Seasons 1 and 2)


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite so I know how I'm doing. I know that it's kind of odd to write this now considering that the fourth season just started but I've been thinking about writing this for a while. I don't own The Walking Dead, I just own my OCs (Jezebel and Holly).

* * *

**Surviving The End Of The World / NotSoAngelAnymore**  
**Wildfire Part One**

"Daryl!" Jezebel shouted as she walked into the tiny cabin where the Dixon brothers lived. Clutching the knife in her hand, she shut the front door and looked over the cabin taking in the ransacked look as she moved room to room. Not finding him anywhere she let out a small sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Dammit, Dixon."

"Jez! We've got to go!" Holly screamed followed by a few gun shots. Jez sighed before heading out to the jeep where the other nurse was waiting plunging her knife into as many of the undead as she could reach. Holly's eyes looked from the brunette to the door of the cabin not asking questions when she didn't see the redneck trailing behind.

Jez stared out the window as Holly speed through the streets, tears welted in her eyes but she refused to let them escape. "Where are we going?" She asked instead hoping to get her mind off things as she watched one of the undead bite into the ankle of a child.

"I don't know."

**_#######################_**

It had only been a week since the outbreak that forced them from her home. Taking in a deep breath, Jez sighed softly and crawled out of the backseat of the jeep stretching her arms above her head as she looked over the area. There was no undead in sight but that didn't mean there was none waiting for her in the trees around the tiny clearing where she had parked to take a break.

Staring down at the bracelet that was double wrapped around her wrist, Jez blinked back tears once again. It was amazing how a green bracelet could remind her so much of a fallen friend. _She had been bitten, _Jez reminded herself, _She wanted you to do it, she didn't want to become one of those things._

Climbing back into the jeep she sighed softly as she started it. She hummed some old country songs that reminded her of home as she drove forwards Druid Hills. Her mind drifted as she drove to all the loved ones that she let behind wondering if they were still alive. If Daryl was still alive.

**_#######################_**

Jezebel shuttered as watched the test subject's brain waves changed. She had been at the CDC for almost a month and every time she saw it, she couldn't help but shutter. She had fought her way through hundreds of biters to get here and somehow it bothered her more to watch them change then to kill them. Sighing, she walked over to the computers and turned the process off. Dr Jenner was rounding up some supplies to do some more tests when the alarm sounded. Looking up at the screens her eyes rolled over the survivors that were pleading for her to let them in.

"What's going on?" Dr Jenner asked running into the room. He watched the people staring at them with no emotion on his face before walking back the way that he came like nothing had happened.

"We can't just leave them out there!" Jez shouted making him stop. "They are the only survivors we have came across and they need our help!" Dr Jenner turned staring at the heated brunette across from him. Her ocean blue eyes that were usually sparkling with care were now flashing with anger. "If you won't help them then I will."

Jez reached over and grabbed the gun that was for emergencies before running to the stairs taking two at a time. She could hear the doctor yelling at her but his words didn't register as she punched in the numbers that allowed her to open the outside doors. "Hurry!" She screamed as she flung open the doors and waved them inside. She watched as some women rushed children inside followed by men. Her eyes suddenly caught a pair of bright green ones that she knew very well. "Daryl?"


End file.
